And Casey Pulled The Trigger
by Amygirl228
Summary: Not at all suicidal like title may suggest.another songfic Cassie by Flyleaf dont like dont read kindof eventual Dasey rated T for Columbine like images that will eventually come up
1. And Casey Pulled the Trigger

_**I have recently become obsessed with this song. Out of the blue I decided on another songfic. This one involving Life With Derek. I hope you like it. Please take time out and review.**_

Derek took a shaky breath as he stood in front of the crowded auditorium. He looked over at Sam, who was strumming his guitar, prepping for the song. Derek walked over to him.  
"I can't do this" he blurted  
"We've been over this."Sam replied. He knew why Derek was feeling so anxious.  
"You sing. Casey always said I was crap." Derek was shaking slightly as he thought about singing in front of everyone here.  
Sam looked his friend in the eyes, "Derek. You can do this man"  
Derek nodded. "Right." he said,"I can do this"  
Derek went back up to the microphone and waited for the drummer to start the beat. And without giving it a second thought he sang the song the band had recently written.

**The question asked in order  
To save her life or take it  
The answer no to avoid death  
The answer yes would make it  
make it**

**Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Casey pulled the trigger**

Derek paused for a moment to wipe his eyes. _He wasn't crying_, he told himself, _dust flew in his eye. That's all_.

**All heads are bowed in silence  
To remember her last sentence  
She answered him knowing what would happen  
Her last words still hanging in the air  
In the air**

Derek had to turn away from the crowd as he began the chorus again. The sobs and shreiks of anguish coming from the front row were to terrible. And he couldn't stand seeing Marti and Lizzy in such emotional distress. So he continued the song looking at the back row instead of the front and trying desperatly to block out the crys.

**Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull th trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Casey pulled the trigger**

Oh, God. Derek wanted to quit singing this reminder. To quit singing this stupid song. He wanted to join the crying crowd, but he couldn't. He promised Casey he would sing this, promised _himself_ to sing this. And he was going to sing this.

**How many will die  
I will die  
I, I will say yes**

**Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you belive in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Casey pulled the trigger**

**Do you believe in God(Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God(Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God(Do you believe)  
And I will pull the trigger**

Derek was amazed that he managed to stay composed until backstage. Then he collapsed into tears. Holding his head in his hands he kept mumbling one question, Why?

**_Okay I've written this at 12:31 in the morning so if there's spelling errors I apologize. I'll fix any that are there. Plus I'm thinking of writing a flasahback chapter of what happened to make Derek write/sing this song. No it's not really his song. Plus it's suppossed to be Cassie not Casey but that's how she spells her name, right? Anyway song is called Cassie and it's by means I dont own the band/song/show/characters or anything in between.  
Please since you took the time to read this i would like to know your ideas/opinions/just please review, kk?  
Peace out. Srry! Lol need to cut off my coffee intake._**


	2. Do You Believe In God?

**I know it's been a really long time but I was trying to think of how this twisted guy got through everything but I think I got it now.**

Sheldon, dressed all in black, lovingly fingered the satanic symbol that hung from his neck. The gun in his other hand had already killed three girls and a teacher. Kendra had been the first to die. She had told him flat out that she beleived God would kick the devil's ass again when the time would come. Furious, Sheldon shot her.

The principal had tried to stop it. She had announced on the PA that there would be a hold lock secure. But she should have known better. Sheldon killed her before she could finish the announcement and to prevent other teachers from contacting the police he had shut off the power.

Now, here he was. Standing outside another classroom. He opened the door and gleefully took in the screams. Stupid people, screaming would only tel him where they were. He walked in and watched a few jaws drop. Of course, no one would suspect Sheldon Schlepper one of the biggest nerds. He took a quick overview of the class. Derek was here and Emily, and Casey. A disapointed look crossed over his face. He thought that not many would die in this class.

"You all know by now why I'm here." he told them. "So I'll make it simple. Do you beleive in God?" Students were to afraid to answer him. Many were pale and shaking. Impatient, he raised his gun to the ceiling and fired it, causing screams to erupt. "I'll ask one more time!" he shouted. "Do you believe in God?"

Casey stood,"Sheldon, I don't understand. This isn't logical. Killing people for what they believe in." Staring her right in the face he knew, but he had to be sure. "And what do you believe in?" he asked her. "What I was raised to believe in."she answered. "I believe in God."

Derek watched in horror as Sheldon raised the gun. "Are you sure that's what you believe in Casey?" Staring at the barrel she closed her eyes. Quietly she answered, "Yes."

It was like it happened in slow motion. As she fell Derek rushed forward, tears streaming down his face. "No, Casey NO!" he cried. "Derek?"

"Don't talk, Casey. You can't die. Please." Casey smiled at him. He couldn't stop crying, more and more blood came with every beat of her heart. He tried putting pressure on it but it only made her cry out in pain.

Sheldon raised the gun,"What about you Derek?"

"Shut-up you fucking bastard!" Derek cried. "C'mon Casey don't die, please, I love you Casey."

The door burst open again as police flew in. Some tackled Sheldon. Sheldon cried out like a wounded animal. Two paramedics came in and put Casey on a stretcher. They carried her out and in all the chaos Derek strained his ears for the sound of the siren driving away.

But the siren never sounded. The only people who left in the ambulences were already lost.

**Wow, Sheldon. Bet you didn't see that. Please review and I would like to know if you want a third chapter maybe on the trial?**


End file.
